Jumeaux jusqu'à la mort
by Soshite-visus
Summary: PAS TH ! è é pas mon style, c'est avec deux chanteur de visus que j'adore, venez lire le résumé à l'interieur marchii / toujours aussi spécial XD


Auteur: moi et rien que moi ^^

disclaimer: pas na moi T-T....pour m'instant hahaha XD

Couple:....j'aime laisser le suspence mais bon c'est mon couple fétiche Mao/ Kyo que je suis la seule à faire ^^ *vachement fière d'elle* XD d'ailleur j'ai déposer le brevet donc maintenant ce couple n'est rien qu'à moi XDDD

Résumé: c'est encore une os bizard l'histoire n'est qu'à moi alors pas touche grrrrrr XD

On dit qu'entre des jumeaux il y a un lien qui les unis mais si l'un des deux viens à mourir juste après leur naissance...c'est ce qui est arriver à ce couple...alors que va-t-il se passer lorsque celui qui est en vie apprend à l'âge de 18 ans qu'il avait un frère jumeaux...que va-t-il se passer dans sa tête...surtout que le soir même il ressoit une étrange visite....

nul mais trop dur à résumé faut lire XD

alors lemon et twincest

j'espère que ça vous plaira moi ça me tenait à coeur ^^ bone lecture

* * *

On était dans une salle d'accouchement, une femme venait de donner naissance à des jumeaux, ça aurait put être le plus beau jour de sa vie si il n'y avait pas eut ce problème. Une infirmière tenait dans ses bras le deuxième né, alors que les médecins essayer de maintenir en vie l'ainé. En effet durant la grossesse ils avaient détecté une anomalie chez l'un des deux garçons et ils savaient qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de chance de survit. Alors que les minutes passer à attendre semblaient interminable pour les parents l'infirmière mit dans les bras de la mère son enfant. Mais à peine eurent-ils le temps de profiter de cet instant que les médecins arrivèrent avec une mauvaise nouvelle, le bébé dans les bras.

-Je suis désolé nous n'avons pas put le sauver...

La mère éclata en sanglot alors que le père ne put retenir ses larmes ils pleuraient leur desespoire d'avoir perdu l'un de leur enfant.

-Toute mes condoléances...

Après quelques temps ils réussirent à les calmer, en leur disant qu'ils devaient être fort pour leur deuxième jumeaux.

-...comment l'auriez vous appeler ?

-...Kyo...c'est son nom.., fit la mère en essuyant ses larmes.

Le médecin alla faire un avis de décé comme il s'en devait de faire alors qu'une infirmière donna aux parents le bracelets de naissance où le nom était inscrit.

-Vous devez être fort je sais combien c'est dur de perdre son enfant mais ce bébé dans vos bras à besoin d'affection, ils a besoin lui aussi de ses parents, pour lui aussi ça va être dur de savoir que son frère jumeaux est mort quand il l'apprendra...

La mère hocha de la tête d'un signe affirmatif et blottit contre elle le petit garçon qu'elle avait dans les bras et qui commencer à s'endormir. Elle lui chuchotta doucement:

-Ne t'inquiète pas nous sommes là pour toi, n'est pas peur...on te donnera tout notre amour...dort mon bébé....dort...Mao...

Quelques jours plus tard ils trouvèrent le courage d'enterré leur enfant. Ce fut un jour terrible pour eux et les jours suivants aussi. Mais heureusement voir grandir leur petit Mao leur apporter de la joie, à chaque fois qu'il leur souriait. C'était un enfant épanouis qui regardait toujours partout autours de lui, rigolait et souriait. Un petit garçon blond aux yeux sombres qui semblait souvent vouloir attrapper quelque chose d'invisible et lors de ses premiers pas ce ne fut pas vers sa mère ni même son père qu'il se dirigea, il s'arrêta juste derrière eux sans but précis aurait dit leur parents mais pour lui oui d'ailleur il rigola tout fier de lui. Quand il jouait il parraissait le faire avec une personne imaginaire ce qui commença un peu à inquièté ses parents c'est vrai que certain enfant s'invente des amis imaginaires mais seulement si ils ont un problème ce qui n'était pas son cas. Ils le furent encore plus lorsqu'il prononça son premier mot ''Kyo'', mais il ne le dit qu'une seule fois ce qui les rassura, ce n'était peut-être qu'une coincidence. Mais alors qu'il allait sur ses cinq ans, le voir solitaire, souvent à l'écart des autres mais toujours souriant et parlant dans le vide l'inquiètude fut telle que ses parents décidèrent de l'emmener voir un psychologue. Au bout de plusieurs séances ces habitudes disparurent et Mao reprit une enfance normal et tout ce qui a de plus heureuse, il ne manquait de rien et était entouré d'amour. Il était enfant unique, ses parents ne voulant pas avoir d'autres enfants. Lorsqu'il atteignit l'adolescence Mao se mit à écrire de nombreux textes tristes et profonds tout comme les chansons qu'ils écoutaient, pas qu'il n'était pas heureux mais il était un peu mal dans sa peau où du moins rapidement il fit part à ses parents d'avoir l'impression d'avoir un grand vide en lui. Eux savaient de quoi il s'agissait mais ils ne lui avaient rien dit. A l'âge de 16 ans ils se fit percer à plusieurs endroits, au début sa réaction leur avaient fait peur mais il n'avait pas changer, selon leur entourage Mao voulais juste se retrouver un peu et avait besoin d'être lui. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de faire de bonnes études. Mais ses parents voulaient déménager pour Mao il était hors de questions de quitter sa ville natal il trouva comme excuse qu'il voulait finir ses études ici mais en faite il se sentait rattacher à cette ville, il y avais quelque chose qui le retenait ici. Après longue délibération ses parents acceptèrent, il prirent ça pour une grande preuve de maturité mais eux devait partir pour le travail du père. Comme solution ils trouvèrent de prendre un appartement pour leur fils, évidement il le prirent non loin des grands-parents pour plus de surreté. Mao prit donc son indépendance l'année de ses 18 ans. Le jour de son anniversaire, il alla retrouver ses parents dans leur nouvel appartement. Ils passèrent une bonne journée ensemble et lorsque arriva le moment pour Mao de partir, il remarqua que ses parents n'étaient pas d'accord sur quelque chose le concernant.

-On devrait lui dire il est assez grand maintenant, commença le père.

-Non...ne me force pas à le lui dire..., fit la mère.

-Mais il doit connaître la vérité, c'est moi qui vais lui annoncer.

Leur fils les regarda surprit, ne comprenant rien, puis le père reprit.

-Ecoute Mao maintenant tu as 18 ans tu es assez grand et mature pour que l'on te révèle la vérité sur ta naissance.

-Co...comment ça...je je suis pas votre fils ? Demanda Mao dont l'inquiètude se lisait sur son visage.

-Bien sur que tu es notre fils voyons mais...., tenta la mère.

-Mais tu n'était pas le seul...

Leur fils les regarda avec des yeux surprit, que voulaient-ils dire par là.

-...tu avais un frère jumeaux...c'était ton aîné...

Ce fut un choque pour Mao.

-...malheureusement il est mort quelques temps après votre naissance...

Aucun mots ne pouvaient sortir de la bouche de Mao, il avait du mal à s'en remmettre, il avait eut un frère...un frère jumeaux en plus. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Ses parents le regardaient tout aussi troubler, surtout la mère mais il fallait le lui dire. Au bout d'un moment Mao finit par dire:

-P..pourquoi vous m'avez rien dit avant ?

-On ne voulait pas te traumatiser avec ça...

-Mais...c'est pour ça alors...que je me sentait mal dans ma peau...que je sentait un vide immense en moi...et vous m'avez rien dit malgrès ça...mais pourquoi ? Pleura-il.

-Comprend nous ça nous fesez tout autant souffrir de nous en souvenir...

-Co..comment il s'appelait ? Demanda Mao.

-S'il te plait ne nous force pas à le dire..., fit la mère dont les larmes commençaient à perler à son tour.

Cette dernière alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Son mari resta quelques minutes avec son fils.

-J'espère que tout ceci ne va pas te traumatiser, je t'en prit oublis tout ça, je ne veux pas que ça t'empêche de vivre normalement.

-Mais... j'ai besoin de savoir...

-Ecoute tu devrais rentrer chez toi pour te resposer, tu doit en avoir grand besoin.

Mais lorsqu'il vit le regard si triste de Mao il ne put lui cacher tout ce qu'il avait à dire.

-...écoute si tu pense qu'en connaissant son nom tu te sentiras mieu sache que nous avons enterer ton frère dans le cimetière près de là où nous habitions...mais tu n'auras pas son nom de notre part...c'est trop dur... désolé...

-Merci...

Le père prit son fils dans ses bras avant de le voir partir, il lui demanda d'être prudent sur la route mais il avait remarquer que la lueure de joie qui éclairé ses yeux s'était éteinte et c'est avec ces dernières pensées qu'il alla réconforter sa femme.

Quand il arriva chez lui Mao ne fit qu'une chose il alla s'effondrer en pleurant sur son lit. Il réussis à trouver le sommeil, après avoir pleurer toutes ses larmes, toutes ses émotions l'ayant épuisé.

Le lendemain il ne se réveilla quand fin de matinée, il se décida péniblement de se lever et d'aller prendre une douche. L'eau chaude qui lui coulait sur la peau le détendit un peu. Lorsqu'il se regarda dans le miroir, ses yeux gonfler par le fait d'avoir trop pleurer, il se mit de l'eau dessus mais ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il avait apprit la veille. Une fois habillé il regarda par la fenêtre, le temps était gris, aujourd'hui il irait voir l'endroit où reposer son frère. Heureusement pour lui qu'il avait finit les cours car pour l'instant rien lui donner envie, c'est tout juste si il mangea le midi. Vers 14h il décida enfin de sortir de chez lui, il alla chez un fleuriste et acheta 18 roses rouges, une pour chaque années passées sans connaître la vérité. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le cimetière, même si le chemin était assez long il préféra le faire à pied. Une fois à l'interrieur et grâce au renseignement donner par son père il trouva rapidement ce qu'il chercher. Très vite des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, il s'approcha de plus prêt, cette tombe n'était pas vraiment entretenus. Il sortit son mouchoir de sa poche pour nettoyer la plaque où était inscrit le nom de son frère, il eut comme une boule au ventre lorsqu'il le lut.

-Kyo....

Il s'essuya les larmes qui coulaient, il était triste oui mais il avait autre chose à faire. De ses mains, n'ayant rien d'autre, il néttoya la tombe et déposa le bouquet de fleur dans un vieux vase. Il s'asseya ensuite à côté et commença à parler avec ce frère qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Salut...moi je suis ton frère...je sais que je suis jamais venu te voir mais je ne savais même pas que tu existais...je suis désolé...pourtant on dit que les jumeaux ont un liens qui les unis...pourquoi je m'en suis pas rendus compte ? C'est vrai que j'avais l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose dans ma vie...pour m'excuser je t'ai apporter 18 roses rouges, 18 pour le nombres d'années où on m'avais cacher ton existance et le rouge pour l'amour que j'aurais du t'offrir malgrès ça... j'espère que ça te plait, souria Mao.

Ca lui fesait du bien de parler un peu, il avait l'impression d'un peu enlever le poids qu'il avait sur son coeur. Il se mit à lui parler de quelques trucs qui lui tenait à coeur de lui raconter.

-Dit... est-ce que tu aurais aimé ce que je suis devenu ? Tu crois qu'on se serait disputé souvent ou qu'on aurait été inséparable ? Je me demande comment tu aurais été, quel aurait été ton caractère et même ton physique après tout même étant jumeaux on est toujours different....

Il s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre les poings serré sur ses genoux et une larmes roulant sur sa joue.

-Tu sais je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour te voir au moins quelques instants, pour te connaître juste un peu, c'est ce que je souhaiterais de tout mon coeur...

Ses perles salées qui c'était remis à coulées il les enleva bien vite.

-Tu sais même si je ne te connais pas et ben sache que je t'aime.

Soudain il sentit quelques gouttes tomber sur ses mains, il leva les yeux au ciel et l'une d'elles suivit le chemin de ses cousines salées.

-Ah...je crois que je vais devoir y aller, fit Mao en se levant, mais je reviendrais te voir très souvent je te le promet, je prendrais soin de ta tombe c'est promis je ne la laisserais jamais devenir comme je l'ai trouver...j'y vais j'ai déjà prit ma douche ce matin.

Il se leva mais avant de partir il se retourna en souriant.

-J'oubliais....joyeux anniversaire.

Il déposa alors son bracelet devant la plaque où se trouver le nom de son frère.

Et il retourna chez lui, le coeur moins lourd, un peu bougonnant il aller finir par être trempe. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver. Il se sécha alors les cheveux tout en regardant l'heure, pratiquement 18h, il était rester un moment là bas. Il éternua brusquement.

-Haha j'espère que je me suis pas enrhumé aujourd'hui manquerais que ça alors qu'on est au mois de juin héhé. Je pense que je vais me faire un truc chaud ce soir quand même.

Ce qu'il dit il le fait donc comme repas il se fit une bonne soupe puis alla directement regarder un bon film confortablement installé dans son fauteuil. Avant d'aller se coucher il ressortit une vieille petite boîte où se trouver des souvenirs de lui petit. Il s'allongea alors sur son lit et les regarda.

-Oh ma vieille tétine elle a du vécu héhé.

Il sortit plusieurs objets qui lui donnèrent les larmes aux yeux et alors qu'il pensait tout avoir sortit et qu'il se mit à tout reranger il trouva son bracelet de naissance, il posa alors la boîte sur sa table de nuit. Il se mit sur le dos et regarda ce qu'il tenait en main.

-....je me demande si mon frère en avait un....

Et il finit par s'endormir comme ça, serrant dans sa main ce bracelet.

Mais à minuit quelque chose se produisit dans sa chambre alors qu'il dormait à point fermer. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à une personne plutot un garçon s'approcha du lit et monta doucement dessus et chuchota le nom de l'endormis.

VOIX OFF: Mais Kyo qu'est-ce que tu fait ?!

-Chuuuut !! idiot tu vas le réveiller, fit le dénomer.

VOIX OFF: Et alors c'est pas sencès être le but ?

-Oui mais c'est à moi de le faire.

VOIX OFF: Bon d'accord je veux bien mais...

-Mais quoi ?

VOIX OFF: Tu es obliger d'avoir cette position ?

-.....

Tout ceci commença à réveiller Mao qui bougea légérement et à ouvrir à moitié ses yeux.

-hummm ouah je me savais gay mais de la à rêver d'un aussi beau mec au dessus de moi....

-Héhé merci mais tu ne rêve pas et puis si moi je le suit tu l'es forcement.

-Co...comment ça, fit Mao en ouvrant les yeux entièrement et mettant sa main sur la joue de celui se trouvant au dessus de lui. Qui es tu ?

Il sentit alors vraiment l'impression du toucher, une sensation étrange l'envahis alors.

-J'aurais aimé que tu le devine toi même mais...,fit l'inconnu

VOIX OFF: Bon Kyo tu lui dit oui ou non t'as pas toute la nuit je te signal...comment il peut te trouver beau mec...

-Putain la voix tu viens de gâcher mes retrouvailles avec mon frère !

-Que...mon frère...Kyo...., dit Mao ayant du mal à assimiler cette information.

-Je oui....tu vois à cause de toi il a eut peur.

VOIX OFF: Hey me met pas tout sur le dos tu crois que c'est facil de voir un frère que tu as jamais vu surgir comme ça surtout qu'en plus tu es mort.

-Hey mais...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Mao se jetta à son cou les larmes aux yeux.

-Kyo...mon frère...vraiment en vrai c'est toi...oh c'est la plus belle chose qui puisse m'arriver.

Il lui remit une main sur le visage en le regardant en souriant.

-Si tu savais comment je suis heureux je sais pas comment c'est possible....je m'en veux de pas avoir su ton existance avant....

-Voyons...je ne peux pas t'en vouloir Mao...je sais que tu tiens à moi...d'ailleur....

Kyo montra alors son poignet où l'on pouvait voir un bracelet qu'il enleva et mit autours de celui de son frère.

-Ceci est à toi...ça m'a toucher que tu fasse ça mais il te vas mieu.

-Que...

Soudain apparut une horloge de fumé rouge indiquant l'heure mais s'arrêtant vers 4h du matin.

-Hey quest-ce que c'est que ça ? Fit Kyo.

VOIX OFF: Le temps qu'il te reste à être ici.

-Hey comment ça j'ai que 4h et puis c'est quoi ça tu te prend pour marraine la bonne fée ou quoi ? Reprit-il.

VOIX OFF: Me compare pas à une fée j'ai pas une voix de gonzesse et puis c'est grâce à ton frère si tu peux retrouver la vie pendant ces 4h alors chipotte pas.

-Oui bon ok.

-Grâce à moi ? Demanda Mao.

VOIX OFF: Oui parce que tu l'as souhaitais de tout ton coeur, c'était vraiment pur sans arrière penser négative, tu es quelqu'un de bien 'pas comme l'autre' et en plus c'était ton anniversaire.

-Vous...vous êtes Dieu alors ? Questionna-t-il.

-Alors là si lui c'est Dieu le monde court à sa perte, fit Kyo.

Il se prit alors un coup invisible sur la tête.

-Aïe ok je plaisante.

-Héhéhé.

-Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Tu te moque de moi ?

-Non non pas du tout, tu es drôle, je suis heureux de découvrir ton caractère il me plait beaucoup...tout comme toi...tu es vraiment beau...tu es mieu que moi, dit Mao en se blottissant contre lui.

-Mais tu es devenu un beau jeune homme tu sais, je te revois encore quand tu étais petit tu était adorable toujours souriant...

-Co...comment ça tu veux dire que tu m'observer ?

VOIX OFF: En gros oui lorsqu'il est arriver chez nous on lui a donner un âge précis parce que les bébé mort nés n'atteigne normalement pas cet age qu'il a maintenant mais depuis qu'il est mort il a été comme ça. Ça semble toujours étrange mais c'est comme ça qu'on marche tout les personnes qui meurt retrouve un âge moyen allant de 18 à 25 ans. C'est donc son apparance qu'il aurait eut si il était actuellement vivant. Enfin bref on s'en fout un peu, ce qui es sur c'est qu'il venait souvent te voir, il te parlait beaucoup...

-C'est vrai...alors c'était avec toi que je jouais...que je parlais...maintenant je m'en souviens....mon premier mot c'était ton nom...mes premiers pas c'est vers toi que je les ai fait...n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui tu as raison...même si j'étais qu'un esprit tu pouvait me voir et et tu m'aimais enormement mais lorsque les parents ton emmener voir ce psychologue cette faculté à disparut, fit Kyo en le serrant dans ses bras.

VOIX OFF: Comment il peut s'en souvenir il était si jeune ?

-Tu n'imagine même pas combien le lien qui unis des jumeaux est fort, répondit Kyo.

FLASH BACK

Quelques temps après la naissance de Mao, alors qu'il se trouvait dans son berceau, une silouette d'un jeune homme iréelle le regardait. Lorsqu'il s'en apperçut le bébé se mit à sourire et à tendre les bras vers celle-ci.

VOIX OFF: Ouah on dirais bien qu'il peux voir les esprits le gamin, c'est rare pourtant, t'as de la chance. Dommage toi tu peux pas le toucher...en tout cas il à l'air de t'apprécier.

La silouette ne l'écouta pas vraiment et murmurra.

-Mon frère...

...........

Quelques mois plus tard, cette même silouette venait de temps en temps voir ce petit garçon qui jouait et qui était son frère. A chaque fois qu'il le voyait ce dernier souriait toujours et voulait jouer avec lui.

-J'aimerais bien jouer avec lui....j'ai comme l'impression qu'il me comprend...

VOIX OFF: Voyon Kyo ton frère est encore très jeune je suis pas sur qu'il sache vraiment à qui il a à faire.

-Moi je suis sur que oui...

...............

Mao avait déjà plus d'un an, l'âge des premiers mots.

Le dénomé Kyo était assis à côté de lui, celui-ci était entourer de ses jouets.

VOIX OFF: Kyo tu sais que tes parents s'inquiète un peu de le voir jouer avec le vide.

Justement le désigné fesait des signes au petit garçon qui rigolait.

VOIX OFF: Il m'écoute même pas...

-Alors Mao quand est-ce que tu vas dire ton premier mots hein ? Maman ou peut-être papa..

Ce dernier essaya de prononcer quelque chose, il bougeais ses petits bras il cherchais à se faire comprendre.

-Oh regarde il veux dire quelque chose.

Après plusieurs minutes d'essaie le petit Mao finit par prononcer son premier mot.

-K...Kyo.

Le désigné le regarda avec de grand yeux surpris, lui il était tout content d'avoir réussis.

-Je..tu...tu as dit mon nom....ton premier mot mon nom...c'est vraiment magnifique...ça me touche beaucoup...

VOIX OFF: ton frère est bizard...comment il a put dire ça il connait pas ton existance alors ton nom...

-Hey je t'interdit de dire du mal de mon frère !

VOIX OFF: Oh ça va, ça va excuse moi...mais avous que c'est étrange.

Soudain les parents se précipitèrent sur leur fils, trouvant étrange ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Tu as entendus il a dit son premier mot, fit le père.

-Mais il viens de dire le nom de son frère c'est très inquiètant !

-Voyon chérie c'est sans doute une coincidence les bébés ont souvent du mal a dire les mots comme il faut, ne t'en fait pas.

-...bon d'accord si tu le dit....

.............

VOIX OFF: Hey après ce qui c'est passer y'a quelques semaines tu devrais faire plus attention quand tu viens voir ton frère Kyo.

-Regarde on dirais que les parents veulent lui apprendre à marcher.

VOIX OFF: Ben c'est normal.

-Il grandis vite....

VOIX OFF: Quoi tu te sent vieux à dire ça mais t'es mort tu t'en fou.

-Tsss....aller Mao je sais que tu peux le faire, montre aux parents que tu peux marcher, l'encouragea Kyo.

Le désigné leva alors vers lui son regard pétillant et souria en tendant les bras vers lui. Son père voyant qu'il voulait essayer de marcher commença doucement à le lacher et c'est lentement au début puis plus sur de lui que Mao fit ses premiers pas.

-Oh regarde cherie ses premiers pas, attend je vais y filmer, fit le père ému.

-Bravo mon bébé, viens voir maman.

-Il marche ! T'as vu la voix je savais qu'il y arriverais, fit Kyo. Bravo Mao c'est super !

Mais au lieu de s'arrêter dans les bras de sa mère, le petit Mao continua son chemin jusqu'à se trouver devant celui qui était son frère, il s'applaudit et rigola en le regardant.

VOIX OFF: Et ben ton frère t'aime enormement on dirais...il a fait ça pour venir jusqu'à toi...je crois qu'il aimerait que tu le prenne dans tes bras...désolé mon petit mais il peut pas il est mort c'est qu'un esprit...

-Il est adorable...j'aimerais le prendre dans mes bras...lui montrait que je suis fier de lui...

-Oh tu as vu il est même pas venue dans mes bras, il a continuer, fit la mère. Il voulait nous montrer qu'il pouvait faire mieu.

-C'est bien mon fils, souria le père.

La mère le prit alors dans ses bras pour lui faire un calin.

-C'est bien Mao on est fier de toi tu sais.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Alors...tu dois savoir beaucoup de chose sur moi ?

-Oui...je t'ai vu grandir...d'ailleur j'aime beaucoup la music que tu écoutes.

-C'est vrai ? Alors t'as les même goût que moi, souria Mao.

-Oui...on est pas frère pour rien.

Il lui saisis la main et regarda son bracelet.

-En tout cas ce que tu as fait pour moi aujourd'hui tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'a toucher.... parce que tu me connaissais pas tu as chercher à t'excuser pour ça mais tu n'en avais pas besoin...

-Tu...tu étais là alors...c'est pour ça que tu avais mon bracelet.

Il hocha affirmativement de la tête tout en continuant à serrer son frère dans ses bras.

-Et je n'ai loupé aucune de tes superbe paroles, je t'ai écouter jusquà que tu t'en aille...

FLASH BACK ''quelques heure plus tôt au cimetière''

VOIX OFF: Ben Kyo pourquoi tu fait cette tête, tu devrais être heureux que ton frère vienne voir ta tombe...

-Oui mais regarde le il pleure.

VOIX OFF: Je suis pas sur que ça enchante quelqu'un d'aller dans un endroit où y'a tout les morts...mais regarde en plus dans quel état elle était, c'est très gentil de sa part de la nettoyer et il t'as même emmener des fleurs. Je vous jure les vivants ont pas tous du respect pour leur morts.

-Je n'aime pas le voir triste...je l'ai toujours vu souriant...

VOIX OFF: Chuuut écoute un peu tu vois pas qu'il te parle et puis c'est quoi cette position assis sur le sommet de ta pierre tombale t'as pas de respect pour t... non laisse on parle de toi là.

Ils se turent alors écoutant ce que Mao avait à dire.

-T'as vu les roses rouges ça represente quelque chose, c'est trop gentil. Evidement que ça me plait !

VOIX OFF: Idiot il t'entend pas.

-Oui mais moi oui alors chuuut je veux entendre ce qu'il a à me dire.

Ils continuèrent à l'écouter jusqu'à ce qu'il emette son souhait de voir son frère où la voix eut une réaction.

VOIX OFF: Ah tiens tiens.....

Kyo lui était émus parce que son frère venais de lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

-Mais moi aussi je t'aime Mao, dire qu'on ne se vera jamais...où peut-être quand tu viendras me rejoindre mais je préfére pas y penser...

VOIX OFF: Ah il pleut...heureusement que tu peut pas être mouiller toi.

Alors que les gouttes se firent plus nombreuses Mao finit par s'en aller promettant de vite revenir le voir.

-Il m'a souhaitais mon anniversaire....et et il m'a même laisser son bracelet que les parents lui avait offert...

VOIX OFF: Je crois que ton frère s'en veux beaucoup de pas avoir ressentis ton existance avant...en tout cas je pense qu'il a toujours eut en lui un profond amour pour toi...

-Depuis quand tu dit des choses si sérieuse toi.

VOIX OFF: Aller fait pas ton grognon Kyo tu vas le voir ton frère et même ce soir.

-Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il étonné.

VOIX OFF: Ramasse le bracelet d'abord et je vais tout t'expliquer.

-Mais je ne peux pas toucher les objets du monde réél...

VOIX OFF: Pour l'instant...

Bien que très surprit il essaya alors et sous ses yeux ébahis il se saisis de l'objet en question qu'il serra entre ses doigts.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

VOIX OFF: Et ben mon cher Kyo je t'annonce que pour ce soir tu es vivant !

FIN FLASH BACK

-Et c'était bien vrai...malheureussement je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour rester avec toi..., fit Kyo en carressant la joue de son frère.

Mao sentit son coeur battre plus fort sans pourvoir le contrôler à ce simple contact.

-Mais maintenant que tu sais comment je suis, je peux répondre à tes deux autres questions..., continua-t-il.

Son frère ne pouvait détaché son regard de ses yeux et l'écouta attentivement.

-Si j'étais vivant et qu'on aurais grandis ensemble je suis sur qu'on aurait été inséparable peut-être qu'on se serait un peu disputer mais ça c'est normal...

Puis il continua en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Mao.

-...et puis tu sais j'aime enormement ce que tu es devenu...j'aurais pas put rever mieu...tu es beau, intelligent...et ces percings te vont si bien..., fit-il en passant ses doigts sur chaque bout de ferraille.

Mao rougis alors qu'il sentait une drôle de sensation le parcourir. Et s'en vraiment savoir pourquoi, lorsqu'il vit le visage de son frère si proche de lui, il se pencha légèrement et frôla de ses lèvres celles de son vis à vis puis il finit par les poser entièrement. Kyo fut très surprit mais ne se recula pas pour autant. Mais son frère coupa le contact en se reculant, ses yeux pétillés et regarda ceux surprit de son frère.

-Mao...tu sais que tu viens d'embrasser ton frère là....ton jumeaux...

-Peut-être mais je viens surtout d'embrasser une personne que j'aime de tout mon être, dit-il en le réembrassant.

Très vite Kyo posa une main dans le dos de son frère alors que l'autre était sur la nuque, il l'attira ainsi plus à lui. Il passa sa langue sur les douce lèvres de Mao pour approfondir le baiser, en tant qu'aîné voulait être l'ignisiateur du baiser et il fut ravis lorsque son frère entre ouvrit ses lèvres pour laisser le passage à sa langue. Il se fit plus intense, leur langue se mêlaient dans un ballet doux et langoureux. Mao s'était installé sur les genoux de Kyo entourant son cou de ses bras. Ce premier sentit un flot de chaleur et de sensation le traverser, quand il l'embrasser il se sentait revivre. Le baiser ne s'arrêta que par manque d'air, ils se regardèrent ensuite les joues rougis mais avec un regard pétillant où l'on pouvait lire du désir pour l'autre.

-Ouah....je n'aurais jamais imaginer que tu aller vraiment m'aimer...et que je tomberais amoureux de toi...., fit Kyo.

VOIX OFF: Erm erm.

-Quoi va pas me dire que toi tu le savais, continua-t-il.

VOIX OFF: Je suis omniscient, je sais tout et je vois tout.

-Ouai...en gros tu mate...

VOIX OFF: Hey ! Puisque c'est comme ça je m'en vais.

-Je croyais que vous étiez omniscient, dit Mao innocement.

VOIX OFF: Gngngngn je dit plus rien na...tss Kyo tu lui déteint dessus...

Alors que la voix fesais la gueule Mao se retourna surprit face à son frère.

-J'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ?

-Tu me plait encore plus toi, fit Kyo en se jettant sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser passionement.

Une fois l'échange finit Kyo entrelaça de ses doigts ceux de son frère avant d'approcher son visage pour lui donner un baiser esquimau.

-Je t'aime.

Mao l'embrassa plusieurs fois dans le cou avant de dire.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Kyo, tellement fort...c'est toi que j'ai attendus toute ma vie...

-Mao...

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, ne pouvant s'en empêcher, leurs mains commencèrent à se ballader sur le corps de l'autre, carressant, frôlant.

-Oooh Kyo oniisan tu à la peau si douce....

-Hummm Mao...merci...mais de nous deux c'est toi le plus adorable...tu es à croquer tu sais...

Il le serra plus contre lui, alors qu'ils continuaient de se prouver leur amour il sentit une étrange chaleur au niveau de son bas ventre tandis que son coeur continuait à battre fort pour l'homme qu'il aimait. Du côté de son frère ressentait les même émotions et sensations, il avait les joues rougis et les yeux pétillants d'envie et de désir. Pour eux deux plus rien ne comptait sauf l'instant présent d'être ensemble, ils en oublièrent l'horloge dont l'heure tournée. Au bout d'un moment Mao avait du mal à contrôler les sensations qu'il ressentait pour son frère, il en voulait plus, il le voulait. Après une dernier baiser langoureux, il le regarda dans les yeux, leurs visage très proche qu'il sentait le souffle de son vis à vis sur sa peau.

-Kyo...oniisan je...j'aimerais...

Le désigné le regarda en lui mettant une main sur la joue, attendant qu'il s'exprime.

-Je...j'aimerais...., Mao était de plus en plus gêné et rougissait à vu d'oeil.

-Soit pas gêner, dit moi ce qu'il y a.

-Je...Kyo...j'aimerais...que tu me fasse l'amour...

-Quoi ? S'étonna le dénomé.

-Je...je peux pas retenir toutes les sensations que tu as fait naître en moi...j'aimerais que tu vienne en moi...qu'on ne fasse qu'un...

-Oh Mao....c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Ce n'est pas de l'inceste ça on est jumeaux quand même...

-Et alors je t'aime...faire l'amour avec la personne qu'on aime c'est le lui montrer de la façon la plus forte...c'est ce donner un plaisir intense...moi c'est ce que je veux t'offrir...et puis qu'importe l'inceste tu es quand même censé être mort tu sais..., à la fin de sa phrase Mao laissa coulait une larme sur sa joue ça lui fesait mal de se rappeller la vérité.

Bien vite Kyo l'essuya de son pouce avant de reprendre.

-Mao je t'aime tellement...je voulais être sur que c'est ce que tu voulais...et c'est ce que je veux aussi...

Il l'embrassa alors tendrement en commençant à l'allonger sur son lit. Mao avait entouré son cou de ses bras pour le collé plus à lui. Quand à lui il avait déjà passer une de ses mains sous le haut de son frère. Il délaissa momentanement les lèvres pour aller faire un tour au niveau du cou, il le lecha et souffla doucement dessus provoquant ainsi une sensation de froid à Mao dont un frisson parcourit sa colonne. Puis il y déposa de nombreux baisers dont certain se transformèrent en suçons. Les mains balladeuses de Kyo sur son torse et son souffle dans son cou fit emmettre à Mao quelques gémissements. Voyant que l'ambiance entre eux avait encore monté d'un degrès et que les premiers vêtements commencèrent à les gênés ils s'aidèrent mutuellement à enlever leur haut. Bien vite ils mirent en contact leur torses ainsi dénudés. Ils se réembrassèrent passionement alors que Kyo commencer à titiller de ses doigts les petits bouts de chair qui pointaient alors que son frère avait passer ses mains dans ses cheveux et dont quelques gêmissement se perdirent dans le baiser. Une fois l'échange finit ils furent relié par un filet de salive mais très vite ils reprirent leur séance de baiser tendre, mêlant toujours leur langues dans des ballets plus ou moins fièvreux. Kyo échangea ses doigts contre ses dents, et mordilla les tétons alors que ses mains dessinaient des arabesque sur la peau de son frère tout en descendant jusqu'au bas ventre. Mao commença à sentir une douce chaleur l'envahir entièrement alors que ses gêmissements se firent plus nombreux. Kyo se mit alors à parsemet son torse de milliers de baisers et quand il en déposa quelques uns à la limite du bas ventre les gêmissement se transformèrent en plainte rempli de désir. Lorsqu'il vit la bosse former au niveau de son entre jambe il souria, il n'était pas le seul à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il remonta alors son visage au niveau de celui de son vis à vis, il l'embrassa doucement. Puis il descendit une de ses main jusqu'au niveau du pantalon et la passa en dessous des sous vêtements, il se saisis ensuite du membre ce qui provoqua un soubressaut à Mao mais qui passa très vite grâce au baiser de son frère et à son autre main qui lui carressait et frôlait la peau du torse. Kyo commença à jouer avec de ses doigts, il sentit son frère se tendre, sa respiration se saccader et ses plaintes redoublées;

-Humm...oh...oh..oniisan....

Kyo souria en regardant les yeux pétillant d'envie et de désir de son frère. Il embrassa alors ses lèvres si tentante et retira sa main. Avec il enleva doucement le pantalon avant de le jetter par terre, se fut un premier soulagement pour Mao. Kyo en profita pour parcourir de ses mains et ses lèvres ses nouvelles parcelles de peaux. Il carressa l'interrieur des cuisses et quand il s'approcher de l'entre jambe les plaintes étaient plus aigües et nombreuses, et qui ne s'arrêtèrent guère quand ses lèvres et sa langue s'en rapprochèrent. Il remonta alors au niveau du visage où il mordilla le lobe de l'oreille avant de lecher l'interieur alors que sa mains s'amuser à frôler la bosse former par le desir. A chaque passage les gêmissements se firent plus roque. Lorsqu'il pensa qu'il l'avait asser torturer Kyo chuchotta à l'oreille de son frère:

-Mao...que tu es exitant...

-C'est réciproque tu sais oniisan...continu s'il te plait tu me torture trop...

-...bien sur...

Il retira alors délicatement la dernière barrière vestimentaire se qui libera Mao qui soupira de soulagement. Kyo lecha alors le membre tendu de haut en bas et de bas en haut, écoutant les gêmissement qui redoublèrent et dont on pouvait entendre tout le plaisir qu'il en ressortait. Il parcourit ainsi de sa langue toute la verge de son compagnon qu'il finit par prendre entièrement en bouche. Il la parcourit de sa langue, jouant avec, avant de commencer de lents mouvements de va et viens. De ses mains il continua a frôler de ses doigts les cuisses de Mao qui qui gêmisser de plus e plus au fur et à mesure que le mouvement s'accelerer et qui s'agrippa au drap du lit tellement le plaisir le submergé. Sa respiration et les battements de son coeur avaient accélerer. Après une dernière acceleration et un dernier mouvement il finit de se déverser dans la bouche de Kyo qui avala rapidement la semence avant d'aller embrasser celui qui lui donner tant envie pour un baiser langoureux. Il le surplomba alors le regardant, la bouche légèrement entre ouverte, les joues rougis, ce spectacle le fit sourire, il le trouver encore plus mignon comme ça. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et lui demanda si il était prêt pour la suite, son souffle frôlant ses lèvres. Comme réponse Mao l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement, ses mains se balladèrent sur le torse dénudé de son frère et ses yeux pétillant ne donner aucune autre réponse que oui. Kyo se redressa un peu et le laissa lui enlever son pantalon et sous vêtements, dernière barrière empêchant leur plaisir réciproque. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de plaisir quand il se sentit libéré de ses bouts de tissus. Mao joua quelque peu avec la verge de son frère et futur amant de sa main mais il cessa pour le ratirer à lui, le couchant sur lui. Kyo lui présenta alors ses doigts qu'il himidifia d'une manière très sensuelle, ceci ne fit que monter l'envie qui submerger son frère. Ce dernier écarta un peu plus les cuisses de Mao avant d'approcher ses doigts de son intimité, délicatement il en fit pénétré un en essayant d'éviter de lui faire trop mal, pour ceci il lui carresser les bras d'une manière douce et tendre tout en lui murmurrant des mots d'amour. Il commença alors à l'habituer à cette nouvelle présence par des mouvement lent et prudent. Lorsqu'il sentit son frère se détendre et ses gêmisseent reprendre, il rajouta un puis deux doigts tout en continuant ses mouvements. Quand il trouva qu'il était asser préparer, il le lui dit et avant la pénétration ils s'embrassèrent longuement, Mao fit descendre ses mains au niveau des fessesqu'il carressa doucement, provoquant des frissons à Kyo. Celui-ci finit par approcher son membre tendut de l'intimité chaude de son frère et doucement il le pénétra, ce qui n'empêcha pas un petit gêmissement de doulheur qui passa bien vite. Kyo attendit que son compagnon se sente prêt, ce dernier donna un petit coup de bassin pour dire qu'il pouvait commencer. Il entrelaça alors de ses doigts ceux de son vis à vis et commença ses lents mouvements de va et viens, il chercher toujours à atteindre le point sensible pour procurer le plus de plaisir à son frère. A chaque coup de bassin, a chaque accéleration leur plaintes se firent plus nombreuses, plus roques, ils prononcer le nom de l'être aimé, leur respiration était saccadé et leur coeur battait toujours plus fort. Le plaisir les envahirent ils étaient courbés par tant de sensations, ils ne se lâchèrent pas les mains. Mao suplia Kyo d'accélerer le mouvement, il se sentait tellement bien comme ça il avait l'impression d'avoir combler le vide en lui en ne fesant qu'un avec son frère, en partageant un plaisir intense avec lui et il l'aimait de tout son coeur, de tout son être. Alors que l'accéleration atteignit son point le plus haut, dans un dernier mouvement de bassin, ils atteignirent l'orgasme en même temps, Kyo se deversant dans son frère, en criant le nom de l'autre avant de l'embrasser fièvreusement. Quand ils retrouvèrent un rythme cardiaque et une respiration à peu près normal Kyo se retira et embrassa son frère au coin des lèvres tout en parcourant son trose d'un doigt.

-Oh Mao....j'aime ton corps tu sais...je t'aime...

-Moi aussi Kyo...

Ils continuèrent à profiter du corps nu de l'autre, carressant la peau, continuant leurs baisers. Soudain un étrange bruit se fit entendre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Mao.

VOIX OFF: ça c'est le signe qui dit que Kyo tu doit retourné de l'autre côté...je te laisse t'habiller et dire au revoir quand même...

-Non non pas déjà...non Kyo reste avec moi je t'en prit...je t'aime ne me laisse pas...., fit Mao en pleurant coller au torse du désigné.

-Je sais..j'aimerais tellement moi aussi...mais...je suis mort je ne peux pas....

-Alors emmene moi avec toi....je ne pourrais pas supporter de ne plus te voir...

-Mao...tu peux me voir maintenant je te promet de venir te voir tout les jours...

-Non non je ne veux pas...je ne veux pas pouvoir te voir sans te toucher ni t'embrasser....laisse moi venir avec toi....je ne peux pas vivre sans toi...

-Je ne sais pas....qu'est-ce que je fais la voix ?

VOIX OFF: hey je suis p'tete omniscien mais pas médium comment aurais-je put deviner qu'il aller vouloir ça, il préfère mourir pour te rejoindre que veux tu que je te dise c'est son droit je ne dirais rien la dessus.

-Alors c'est ça la solution...tue moi, fit Mao en regardant son frère droit dans les yeux.

-Non...non tu peux pas me demander de faire ça je t'aime je ne veux pas te voir mourir..je t'ai vu grandir je ne peux pas te tuer...

-Alors je le ferais parce que je t'aime et que je veux rester avec toi même si c'est dans l'autre monde tout ce que je veux c'est t'aimer et rester à tes côté pour toujours...tu ne me fera pas changer d'avis...

VOIX OFF: Aller Kyo habille toi on a pas tout le temps qu'on veux, laisse le il sais ce qu'il veux, il fait ce que dicte son coeur, ne regarde pas si ça te fait mal mais n'oublis pas que c'est par amour pour toi qu'il le fait.

Kyo fit donc ce que dit la voix, Mao s'habilla aussi, il alla chercher un couteau bien aiguisé dans la cuisine et retourna dans sa chambre. Là les larmes aux yeux il se saisis de l'arme à deux mains et après une dernière respiration il se le planta en plein coeur, il se sentit alors partir alors que son corp s'écrouler au sol dans une marre de sang. Il ne s'était pas loupé Kyo quand à lui avait fermer les yeux et s'était bouché les oreilles ça lui était insupportabble de savoir que celui qu'il aimait fesait ça pour lui. Le couteau tomba alors à côté du corp maintenant sans vie de Mao mais dont un sourire éclairer le visage, il semblait apaisait. Soudain Kyo remarqua qu'il redevenait un esprit il vu avec horreur le corp de son frère, ce qui lui serra le coeur et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues mais très vite Mao se redressa de ce corps lui aussi devenus esprit, la première chose qu'il fit c'est de se jetter dans les bras de son frère qu'il serra tendrement dans ses bras, passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Pardon Kyo pardon de t'avoir fait subir ça mais il le falait je n'étais heureux qu'à tes côtés je t'aime et maintenant qu eje suis avec toi je vais pourvoir te le montrer pour toujours.

Et sur ce il l'embrassa.

-Mao...je ne t'en veux pas tu sais...tu as fait ça pour notre bonheure respectif ça m'aurais aussi était dur de ne plus t'embrasser ou te caressser tu as fait quelques chose de magnifique je te remercie...

VOIX OFF: Bon bienvenue dans ta nouvelle vie euh enfin ta mort bref voilà Mao tu es chez toi maintenant.

Un halo blanc en forme de cercle apparut devant eux.

VOIX OFF: Aller on se dépêche bon je sais que vous avez tout le temps devant vous mais quand même.

C'est main dans la main qu'ils commencèrent à pénétré dans cette lumière aveuglante.

VOIX OFF: Sont-ils pas trognon, évidement vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez mais ne pensez pas qu'au plaisir de la chair entre vous deux.

-Putin la voix tu me gonfle laisse nous tranquille on s'aime on fait ce qu'on veux, fit Kyo en bougonnant.

-Laisse le, je suis la moi, dit Mao en l'embrassant.

C'est ainsi qu'il retournèrent dans le mond equi était maintenant le leur.

VOIX OFF: Et ils vécurent heureux toute leur mort et n'eurent pas beaucoup d'enfants.

-La voix...tait toi..., soupira Kyo.

Mais prêt du corp inanimé de Mao un nouveau phénomène étrange se produisit, dans sa main il tenait les deux bracelet de naissance de lui et de son frère. Et c'est ainsi que le lendemain on le retrouva mort mais souriant étendut dans son sang le couteau proche de lui. Ce fut une déchirure de plus pour les parents qui venaient de perdre leur dernier enfant, il l'entérèrent à côté de son frère. Jamais ils ne comprirent exactement son geste, il fut conclut que c'était un suicide à l'annonce de l'existance de son frère jumeau....ils n'en étaient pas loin mais c'était un geste plus profond et remplis d'amour que personne n'aurait put comprendre. Un dernier mystère resta en suspent, il tenait dans la main le bracelet de naissance de son frère, qui avait pourtant était enterré avec et la tombe de se dernier n'avait pas était violer. Pour les parents se furents un chocs très durent à suporter mais ils réussirent en se disant que leurs fils s'étaient sans doute retrouver la haut et qu'ils étaient mieux ainsi....ils n'avaient pas tord. Maintenant il avait l'éternité pour être ensemble et s'aimer.

* * *

Voila dite moi ce qu vous en avez penser ^^ marchii

kisu kisu


End file.
